


How's the Weather There?

by LittlePanduh



Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Is this Slow Burn or just burning?, Is this sad fluff or happy angst?, Long-Distance Relationship, One-Shot, Yearning, also theres really random loona ships but its super insignificant, and a whole lot of yearning, honestly its really sweet, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh
Summary: Small talk can go a long way when you're going through a long-distance relationship.--"How's the weather there?"
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	How's the Weather There?

**Author's Note:**

> I impulsively wrote and posted it. Maybe I'll fix it up one day. Maybe I'll delete it. Who knows? It's great because I'm going to probably regret this in a few months. 
> 
> Here you go, Lipseul shippers. Have something a little more than crumbs for once. It's not complete angst, but it's definitely full of yearning.
> 
> By the way, if you see brackets [ ] with _italicized_ words, that means they're text messages! I tried to format it so you know who's talking, but I'm not sure how it will look on other devices. I usually use this format in my other fics and it doesn't seem to be a problem.

Jungeun looks up from her desk and stares out the window. Beyond the shades, she can see water droplets hitting the glass and racing against each other; there's a competition on who will fall to the bottom first. The wind is causing her wall and window to creak, loud enough that it interrupts her music. 

She checks the time. It’s almost 11 PM. There’s a dull pain in her eyes that’s begging her to sleep, but it’s too noisy outside and she might as well get the first draft of this paper finished. Theoretically, she will overwork herself to the point that she can sleep through the storm. Jungeun hopes to achieve that exhaustion sooner than later. 

Deciding to take a break, she picks up her phone to pass some time. The screen lights up and she sees her favorite person as her screensaver behind a few strings of messages. After glancing at the notifications and deeming they were insignificant, she admires the beauty of her girlfriend. 

Haseul was a music student who was currently studying abroad in Germany. Her program is only a semester long, however, she left sometime in the summer for preliminary auditions and to adjust to the new country. She’d be there for a total of six months. 

Half a year without Haseul seemed like a lot, but now it’s more than four months since she left and Jungeun is currently occupying herself with projects.

Nonetheless, Jungeun missed Haseul. She never stopped missing her.

Video calls are never the same when the food in front of you is different and the background setting is the complete opposite. At first, it was cool how Jungeun would be eating late-night _tteokbokki_ while Haseul was explaining the _sauerbraten_ , some type of German pot roast, she learned to cook for lunch. The jealousy of wanting to eat each other’s foods eventually found a bitter aftertaste. 

It's fun until you remember you're 8,542 km apart and the distance gets to you. No matter how many blankets and pillows fill the bed, there is a lack of warmth that makes the room feel empty. The scent on Haseul’s jacket was long gone and the weighted blanket that she gifted her couldn’t compare to the emotional release of being curled up in Haseul’s arms. Making meals for yourself is convenient since you don't have to cook for two people, but then you have to do the dishes alone and cook by yourself the next week, too. There's no one to nag you about doing the laundry or going grocery shopping. Spontaneous trips to the river or for late-night fried chicken are done alone. (Even if she calls her friends, it'll be a good 15 minutes before anyone shows up.)

_"I'm only a phone call or text away,"_ Haseul said before she left. They thought this solution would combat the loneliness. _"I'll answer even if it's 4AM here and I have a performance at 7AM. I will answer."_

That's true, but...

It's not the same.

It's okay though.

It’s an odd feeling when Hyunjin comes to her asking for relationship advice. Jungeun’s only experience has been with Haseul, but it seems adequate enough to help Hyunjin get through her problems. Jinsol is older than Hyunjin and Hyunjin is scared that she's becoming clingy. Jungeun tells her to get attached anyway because there's no point fighting the feeling if they care for each other deeply. Hyunjin is self-conscious because of the age gap, indicating a maturity gap and life-experience difference. Jungeun reassures her that three years isn't much of a difference and even if Jinsol is older, there are new things to learn. They're still a young couple. Hyunjin will understand soon and shed her anxiety. Jungeun is pleased that she can help Hyunjin and in the back of her head, she knows she wouldn’t be able to feel with way without Haseul.

When she talks about Haseul, it's like she's there.

But she's not.

It definitely gets rough when Jiwoo and Yerim are around. They’re so affectionate with Heejin and Hyejoo. To be honest, it's not horrible being the third or fifth wheel. The four of them are all great company. Jungeun just wasn’t one to show physical affection and it’s been too long since she’s kissed Haseul or fed her food or held her hand.

She definitely took those moments for granted. 

Even so, they are going strong. Haseul keeps her promise of video-chatting every Saturday evening. They literally talk about everything and spare no details. Jungeun constantly sends words of encouragement whenever Haseul has a performance. Jungeun got to vicariously explore Munich through Haseul's camera while Haseul found a slice of home through Jungeun's camera. Jungeun had nothing to worry about. 

Time was just her enemy. It wasn't something she couldn't handle, but it definitely affected her. Haseul was coming back in six weeks, meaning five more video calls, two more dates with Jiwoo, and multiple nights alone. 

Jungeun shoves the negativity away. It was wasteful thinking. She looks back to her laptop. Exhaustion was finally setting in. Maybe after another page or two, she can finally settle in her bed and pass out. 

Her fingers drum on the keyboard as she scans her outline. Her brain is trying to formulate cohesive sentences. 

Fifteen minutes pass and she only managed to write a paragraph. Jungeun is mentally exhausted, but the storm outside is what’s keeping her awake. 

The idea of Haseul further occupies her mind. 

Haseul disliked the rain. It's cold. People usually get sick. Jungeun usually forgets to bring an umbrella and Haseul would always scold her for not bringing one. Being the mom she is, Haseul would make sure there was hot soup on the stove. Her warmth would be extra soothing. 

Jungeun recalls a... _fun_ memory. Last year, they were walking home from the bus stop. It was lightly drizzling outside but all of a sudden, God cast upon a downpour so they decided to take shelter at a convenience store. They shared a bowl of ramen just to have something warm in their system. To Jungeun’s embarrassment, there was a small stray noodle on her chin and Haseul playfully licked it off. Jungeun distinctly remembers her whole face go warm. 

Eventually, they decided getting sleep was more important than stalling at the store together so they braced the relentless storm. They clung to each other and the next eleven minutes might’ve been like hell if Haseul wasn’t holding onto her so tight. The two were drenched and had to stop every few meters because the wind was so strong that it felt like one of them would be blown away. They couldn’t see anything in front of them. The only things keeping Jungeun at bay were Haseul’s melodic screeches and the only warmth in their interlocked hands. 

When they reached the front of their apartment complex, Jungeun was already thinking about a hot shower, but Haseul had the stupid idea of kissing in the rain because she saw it in the movies. In a previous conversation, both of them discussed how stupid the idea was because the experience was more sticky and cold rather than romantic. Jungeun only wanted to be in the warmth of her apartment, but she would do anything to make Haseul happy. 

It was cold, even where their lips connected. The rain on Jungeun’s head did kill the vibe, but she could feel Haseul’s smile against her so she tried to think positively about the experience. A gust of wind brings them off balance. Haseul grasped onto her for strength, but Jungeun wasn’t able to hold either of them up. The next thing you know, they were on the ground. Jungeun got the wind knocked out of her because Haseul landed on top. For a brief second, she’s chuckling with Haseul, but the cold wetness on her back is making her beg to be 13 floors up and in the privacy of their room. Haseul teases her with one last kiss, which turns out to be rather irresistible since it’s much warmer and Haseul is covering the rain. Jungeun wouldn't mind staying there longer, but Haseul is already standing up and reminding her that making out in a conspicuous place in the rain was not their thing. 

They were shivering and dripping in the elevator. As soon as they closed the door to their apartment, they stripped all of their clothes without a care in the world and ran to the shower. Their bathroom wasn’t meant to fit two people, but both of them just wanted to feel warm and clean again. After their shower, Haseul hung their wet clothes for them to dry and Jungeun mopped the floor. 

“I hate the rain,” Haseul whined whenever they passed each other in the hallway.

Jungeun chuckles underneath her breath. She agrees with that opinion, but admits that tonight was fun. “Me, too.”

They cower under two blankets. Haseul hums a lullaby and brushes Jungeun’s hair while Jungeun pulls her in closer. The rain is definitely louder, but Jungeun could easily sleep while being surrounded by everything Haseul. 

A crash of thunder brings Jungeun to the present. Now, she's curled up in the same bed, this time alone. Her eyelids are heavy. The air is thick and there is a feeling of longing that she has gotten used to, but still haunts her before she goes to sleep. 

Jungeun pulls out her phone. She opens WhatsApp and clicks on the only conversation she'd had on the application. The last time they messaged each other was two days ago and it was after an evaluation. The tired girl starts typing. 

[ _Hi Haseulie~_ ]

[ _How are you?_ ]

[ _Oh. You’re awake?_ ]

[ _I'm good. How are you doing?_ ]

[ _I’m about to sleep soon._ ]

[ _Just thinking of you._ ]

[ _Aish._ _You got really greasy ever since I left._ ]

[ _Hahaha._ ]

[ _I just miss you, okay?_ ]

[ _I miss you, too._ ]

[ _Six more weeks, Jungie. :)_ ]

[ _It’s raining here. How’s the weather there in Munich?_ ]

Jungeun was never one for small talk, but she realized that if she wanted to have a conversation with Haseul and had no idea what to talk about, things like the weather was always a good start. 

I mean, she was missing Haseul because of the weather, so she might as well talk about it.

[ _No rain, but it’s definitely a little chilly._ ]

[ _It’s really nice. The skies are still really blue and the leaves are turning a bright colors of orange and red._ ]

[ _It’s so different than Seoul. Actually, I kinda miss the amount of nature in Korea, but it’s definitely beautiful in its own sense._ ]

[ _Oh, Jungie. I wish you were here so I could show it to you. My camera doesn’t do it justice._ ]

Jungeun simply smiles at her phone screen. No matter how many times Haseul has said that phrase, it makes Jungeun feel giddy. 

Like a habit, Jungeun opens the Naver app and searches “Autumn in Munich, Germany”. She scrolls through the photos. There were a lot of vibrant trees and it complemented the cityscape and German architecture in its own special way. To be honest, the concrete structures in the background did make the scenery look bleak (in comparison to the lush mountains in Korea), but the blues skies really were something else. 

Many pictures showed a lot of beautiful and open parks. She can’t help but imagine being with Haseul. Maybe they'll go walking on cobblestone walkways and Haseul will point out the architecture. They'll be holding hands. Maybe Jungeun will be bold and put their hands in her coat pocket. When they're done walking, she'll be laying next to Haseul on a picnic cloth. Her girlfriend is her foreground and the background is the falling leaves and the blue skies. Haseul probably bought them _schnitzel_ or _bratwurst_ and maybe they’ll drink beer. They’ll probably feed each other while Haseul keeps telling her stories from backstage or teach her some German and Jungeun will just bask in her presence. It’s probably really cold, enough that they could see each other’s breaths. It doesn’t matter though, because they’re laying in the middle of a park in Munich, Germany, for crying out loud. When are they ever going to experience something like that? 

[ _Jungie, did you fall asleep?_ ]

Jungeun realizes she’s dozed off. She wakes up from the vibrations. 

Upon unlocking her phone, she sees a webpage of a travel company. Jungeun doesn’t remember searching “cheap flights from Incheon to Munich”. To be honest, it had become second nature every time she sees pictures of Germany, whether it’s from Haseul or online. 

She’d never pull through with it, but every time she searches it, it becomes more tempting. 

_Only six more weeks._

A lot can happen in six weeks.

It’s not just five video calls, two more dates with Jiwoo, and multiple nights alone. It’s Chuseok without Haseul. It’s dealing with finals alone. It’s experiencing the first snow in two different countries. 

It’s one thing being alone. It’s one thing being in a relationship. 

It’s another thing being alone in a relationship. 

_Only six more weeks._

They’re going to spend Christmas and New Years’ together. They’re going to eat hot pot the day after Haseul comes back because she's been craving that the most. They plan on going ice skating because "that's just what couples do during the winter" (and it's Jungeun's excuse to hold onto Haseul even though she knows how to ice skate). Haseul will talk about her trip and show her photography. Jungeun can show her the new bakery that opened up and introduce her to Hyunjin’s new girlfriend.

Even if Jungeun doesn’t like it, they’ll cling onto each other and fight the cold. Haseul might wrap her up in her coat or scarf. They’ll kiss in the rain (or snow) again and chase each other down the hallway to see who will get to the shower first. It doesn’t matter as long as it’s Haseul with her. 

They’re going to hold each other at night and wake up to each other in the morning. Maybe it’s raining. Heck, maybe there’s thunder and lightning, but at least Jungeun can breathe a little better when the room is less empty. 

Jungeun clutches onto her blanket a little tighter. 

At least the rain seems to be dying down. 

[ _I think you’re asleep._ ]

[ _I hope you had sweet dreams, Jungie._ ]

Jungeun was definitely asleep. 

She’s going to wake up cold and alone.

At least it’s one less night without Haseul. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda weird to tell you that I miss you, so tell me, what's the weather like where you're at? I hear there's a huge storm. There are a few fires here, but I'll be fine. Vibe check. How are you and your mental health? Hope school or work is not too shitty. Please be safe. Wear a jacket. It's getting cold outside. 
> 
> This quarantine sucks, but we'll get through it. We'll be with our special someone's (or maybe you'll meet them) soon.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy~
> 
> [Twitter (@littlepanduh)](https://twitter.com/LittlePanduh) | [Curious Cat (@LittlePanduh)](https://curiouscat.me/LittlePanduh)


End file.
